


【翻译】Damian版《亲爱的圣诞老人》

by Robin_and_Hood



Series: Batfamily Translations [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Bat Family, Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood
Summary: “如果你无法实现Grayson的一切愿望，我会用一切手法折磨你，将你和你的妻子，你的精灵奴隶军队，拖到地狱的深处。”——Damian代表他的兄长，给圣诞老人写了一封信。





	【翻译】Damian版《亲爱的圣诞老人》

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Santa (By Damian Wayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652733) by [pupeez4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva). 



亲爱的圣诞老人，

我的兄长是个白痴。或许你会问我是哪个兄长——他们全部是白痴，Grayson，Todd和Drake——但是如果你就像我的朋友，Colin Wilkes，愿意相信的那样无所不知，那么你一定知道，我不会承认后面两个白痴是我的兄长。Grayson……好吧，他没有另外两个那么烦人，所以我现在愿意容忍他。

那么没错——Grayson是个白痴。他是个过度欢乐的傻瓜，似乎不明白忧伤的含义。他永远善待所有人，包括白痴Drake。还有那个头发颜色让我恶心的，烦人的极速者。还有那个头发同样糟糕的，姓Harper的可怕家伙。我不想提起Gordon——或者那个外星女人——上帝啊，为什么Grayson如此迷恋红色头发？当然了，你是无所不知的圣诞老人，你应该知道答案。（如果你尽快回信，我将感激不尽。）

Grayson对女人的品味同样糟糕。这真是可怕的事实，鉴于他笨拙地徘徊在Gordon和外星女人的感情之间。哦，不要忘记他无法从生命中摆脱Drake——尽管这是件容易事。

我的观点是——尽管Grayson有种种缺点，他依然是一个伟大的人物。他担任过一段时间蝙蝠侠，既然他值得这个荣誉，那么他一定值得你送来的礼物。Grayson同样完美地胜任了他在哥谭和布鲁德海文的工作（如果你想进一步证明这点，你可以阅读报纸上关于夜翼的文章和报道）。他拯救了无数的生命，在混乱中尽力维持秩序，因此，我相信你应该感激他。（同时你们都是欢乐的傻瓜，我相信你们会成为好朋友）。

因此，我请求你实现一个愿望，不是为我自己，而是为Grayson。我知道你只给孩子们送礼物，但是Grayson智力发育不良，你当然可以为他破例。我也愿意放弃我今年所有的礼物（来自你的，以及来自其他所有人的），只要你能够办到这件事。

那个蠢得不能再蠢的家伙告诉我，他有一个最渴望的圣诞礼物，胜过其他一切愿望。他想要这个“家庭”团聚一堂。（我提到“家庭”，因为这一切其实是Grayson妄想心理的产物——我的全部家庭成员只有父亲，Grayson和我的宠物。我想，还有Pennyworth。再加上Cain——我尊敬她，愿意接受她作为我姐姐。但是不包括Drake或者Todd，或者Gordon，或者Brown，绝对不会。）他希望我们所有人一起过圣诞节，这就是问题所在。Drake和他那些讨厌的朋友住在一起，Cain正在香港，我不知道Gordon和Brown在做什么，而且Todd永远不会主动踏足庄园。因此，Grayson将会度过一个悲惨的圣诞节，除非你能采取一些行动。既然你是所有礼物的终极供应商，你当然能实现Grayson的圣诞愿望。

（我再次提醒你，我愿意放弃我所有的圣诞礼物以换取愿望成真——然而，这是Grayson的愿望，与我本人无关。我声明这并不是我的圣诞愿望，因为我永远不想与这些人共同相处。）

如果你不能答应我的要求，我会表示理解——毕竟，你遵守工作流程，只有小孩子能收到圣诞礼物。尽管Grayson有智力缺陷，但他并不是个孩子，因此你答应这个要求并非天经地义。

然而，尽管我理解你的处境，这并不意味着我不会追捕你并摧毁你，如果你没有想办法实现愿望。不要测试我的底线，老家伙——我是蝙蝠侠之子，Talia al Ghul之子，Ra's al Ghul之孙。尽管我不再杀戮，这并不意味着我不能让你生不如死。如果你无法实现Grayson的一切愿望，我会用尽一切手法折磨你，将你和你的妻子，你的精灵奴隶军队，拖到地狱的深处。

谢谢你，

Damian Wayne（Richard Grayson愿望的传达者）

——————————

Bruce注视着那封信，嘴唇开始抽搐。他必须找到合适的方法告诉Damian，死亡威胁并不正确，但是……这些他可以等待。现在他需要给Tim打个电话，告诉他圣诞节他们要进行家庭聚餐。然后他需要联系Cassandra，Barbara和Steph……让Jason出现在庄园是任务的难点，但他相信他能找到办法……

噢，他肯定会向Dick展示这个。

END


End file.
